Red dead redemption: So deliberatley enigmatic!
by FanGirl Gamer
Summary: (Red dead redemption) Here is a collection of small romance (Maybe tragedy) fanfiction about John Marston and Bonnie MacFarlane. Some of these may even been turned into bigger pieces (If you suggest it) Please: read, review and enjoy. (T/M for possible languge)


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing (apart from the ideas) Everything belong to the amazing people at Rockstar games!

**A/N:** Why, Hello there! Okay, I think I have some explaining to do, Well, as you know, my Red dead redemption fanfiction "Poisonous dynamite" is still in progress and I'm so sorry that I haven't updated, but I will NEVER leave a story unfinished. I have been really busy with school, family and other stuff, but I've been really ill lately so I've had a chance to write, so chapter seven is almost done and should be posted within the next 2 or 3 weeks. Thank you for sticking with me.

**CONTINUED**: I had a lot of trouble deciding how I was going to post these, but I decided instead of posting lots of little fics, I'll just make a little collection of them, so, this will contain lots of little pieces of romance between John and Bonnie, mainly being "What ifs", some of these ideas may be turned into bigger pieces (if you suggest it) so please leave reviews and enjoy these pieces. (Chapter two will be posted soon)

**NOTE:** This first chapter is based around the mission "Old friends, new problems" This Fanfiction WILL contain spoilers.

**So deliberately enigmatic!**

**Chapter 1.**

"Don't be so deliberately enigmatic!" Bonnie MacFarlane had once said to a special some one, that some one, of course, was John Marston. According to her, John was acting mysterious as a substitute for having a personality, and even John agreed with her. Bonnie had always had feeling for John, He had struck her as an Outlaw, the kind of man that should be locked away or shot-which still made her wonder why she had saved his life, if outlaws should be shot, why did she rescue him? Maybe it was some kind of supernatural fate, or maybe she just knew that it would lead to some kind of magnificent friendship, or, as Bonnie hoped, something more than friendship, maybe…..love?

Bonnie did love John, she knew that, but she also knew that she never had a chance with him, he already had a family, A wife, a child, a ranch and a crazy old man, she would not fit in his life, and it wouldn't be right. But no matter what, Bonnie never let go of her dreams.

It had been so long, maybe even too long since she had seen John, After he saved her from being hung, he had said goodbye with a tender embrace that Bonnie had enjoyed, and then he left for Mexico. She feared that he had been killed. Every night, she would gaze up at the crystal moon and hoped that he was safe, that he had found shade under the sun and shelter during the storm, and during her loneliest and saddest hours, the feeling of John once holding her in his arms kept the tiny spark of hope within her burning like a raging fire.

But to most incredible delight, John returned safe and healthy. He came with his son Jack, a handsome boy with a striking resemblance to his father, Bonnie had thought. He had purchased some of her ranch's finest cattle, so even if they never saw each other again, he would always have that little memory of her. But he did return again, he had been kind enough to donate his corn to the ranch after they lost their entire supply. And that's when things changed.

*?*

Bonnie felt like a little girl when she saw John's wagon roll through the ranch. She noticed that there was a woman sitting next to John, a pretty young lady that wore a purple outfit with short dark hair, John's wife.

"You came!" Bonnie sighed in relief. "Thank you so much! We lost the entire harvest!"  
"Miss MacFarlane, I'd like you to…meet my wife."

"Well, ain't you quite the gentleman all of a sudden!" Abigail insulted lightly. Bonnie kind of liked this, a woman with a sense of humour. But Bonnie continued as normal.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs Marston."

"Likewise." She replied simply, and then, some gratitude. "Thank you for savin' my husbands life, and for teaching the old goat some manners, among other things!" Bonnie chuckled.  
"I didn't teach him anything" Apart from some ranching skills. "I know better than to try and change a man. You should meet my father."

"Oh, People can change, Miss MacFarlane, John and I have to believe that more than anybody."

"This is a decent first harvest for you, John. You should be proud!" Congratulated Amos. "That's good land you got there!"

'Well done, John!' Bonnie thought. 'You've been taught well!' She smiled to herself.

"How are you feelin', Mrs Marston? From what your husband told me, it must have been awful for you!"  
"I've been through worse, But, I knew he'd be back before too long, he can't cook a meal to save his life!" She joked. Bonnie laughed with her, She was starting to like Abigail.

"Abigail" John said. "In my darkest hours, when I was most home sick, just the thought of one of your rat-meat stews kept me pushin' forward!"

"'Bout as amusin' as a weeping saddle sore, ain't he, Miss MacFarlane? If your gonna start yammerin' on about women's work, John, I'd say you might be in the wrong company!"

"I'd say so too!" Bonnie agreed.

"I never felt so outnumbered!" John joked, reminding her of John's theories about arguing with women. John took the final core sack into the ranch's general store and Bonnie followed. Abigail waited patiently on the wagon but kept her eye on John, just in case.

"Once again, thank you so much, John!"  
"Think nothin' of it, Miss. I hope the corn is good enough."  
"It will be."  
"Well, I'd better get goin'. I'll come visit you sometime."  
"Please do." John didn't want to hug Bonnie, not in front of his wife, so, he settled for a friendly hand shake, leaving a folded note in her hand as he shook it. He re-mounted his wagon and waved to Bonnie as they left. Bonnie stared lovingly at him as they left.  
'I love you, John' She thought.

Bonnie had been too bus with her ranch work to have a change to read John's note, so when she was alone that night, she unfolded the paper and read it aloud in the moonlight.

"Bonnie, I wanted to tell you this in person but I could never find the right moment. Bonnie, I will always be incredibly grateful for everything you have done for me, without your generosity and heart of gold, I would be dead, and I never would have seen my family again. You used your money, time and space to take me to the doctors and give me shelter, I am forever grateful and I wish you the best for the future as I will not be around to see it. Bonnie, I'm sorry, but soon, The government will dispose of the final gang member, me, I will be killed and there is nothing I or anyone can do about it. But, Bonnie, there has always been something about you, even being a married man, my heart still flips every time you cross my mind. Bonnie I want you to know that I love you and always will. Yours forever, John."

Tears streamed down Bonnie's face and stung her soft skin as her heart shattered. Here one true love had loved her back and she could do nothing to be with him. She couldn't bare the though of John being dead and being gone from her life, her love, the one that held the key to her heart…gone.  
"John" She said to herself. "I truly, deeply, love you…"

**A/N:** Well, there you go, there will be more of these so please let me know what you think and if you want to see more, please review, they keep me writing. I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
